


Bad Wolf and the Puppet Master

by Puxa10



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kilgrave is an asshole, Swearing, beware of shit, body control, first time smutting, maybe? - Freeform, random tag here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puxa10/pseuds/Puxa10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets stuck in Hell's Kitchen and runs into our unfriendly neighborhood control freak. Shenanigans and other mayhem ensue. I OWN ABSOLUTELY AND POSITIVELY NOTHING AT ALL</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned either Jessica Jones or Doctor Who, I think I'd be set for life. As it is I'm only toying with these people's lives for the fun of it.

_Bad Wolf and the Puppet Master_

“Master of puppets I’m pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me you can’t see a thing” Metallica _Puppet Master_

Rose Tyler; Defender of Earth, Bad Wolf, stretched her back preparing herself to jump from Pete’s World once more to -hopefully- her own. The disappearing stars had begun to worry her, and thanks to what The Doctor -her….friend? - had said about her time as a Time Goddess, she was certain things were pear shaped. She was working for Pete's universe's Torchwood, as she had alien experience a plenty going through time and space with The Doctor thanks to his TARDIS -Time And Relative Time In Space- sentient machine, and was working on the device that had allowed Mickey Smith, her old boyfriend, and Pete to enter into her universe thanks to the rift that the Cybermen had made her Torchwood make in a way. The device came to her, thanks to that part of her that still remembered -if barely- being Bad Wolf, creating the device and the time limit it needed to charge after going from one place to another. Her mother married Pete, as her Pete was run over by a car, and his Jackie murdered by the Cybermen, and they were expecting a child. While working on it, Toshiko had said that the device needed help in finding The Doctor, and Rose said that she always wore the alloy key that The Doctor who had worn leather and had an attitude problem, had given to her, a long time ago.

“You could get stuck anywhere!” Jackie cried when she found out that her child was doing something crazy and potentially dangerous...again.

“That’s why we have the time limit Jacks.” Pete assured his distraught wife.

“But hopefully, not too short a time. For it could take me a while to get used to jumping.” Rose pointed out logically. That and she needed time to see if The Doctor _was_ nearby and not during a different time.

A few weeks prior to the device being finished in its’ modifications, Rose had gotten her very own psychic paper from a Vygle after she had helped fix its ship, which made things such as identity and what not, that much the easier. Bad Wolf had also helped Rose with understanding alien -and foreign- languages even without the TARDIS’ help. Mickey had begun to have problems in that area five months before ‘Doomsday’ -as she named it- had happened.

“You ready?” Pete asked Rose, who smiled a bit nervously back at him.

“Yup.” She stated, popping the ‘p’ as was her want these days after she got over her depression of being separated from The Doctor. She double checked her pockets to make absolutely **certain** that she had everything, just in case.

“Then one…two…” And he hit the button knowing that Rose didn’t like to be forewarned about the jumps. But that would be the last time Rose or her parents ever saw one another…not that they knew it at the time.

 

**_Hell’s Kitchen, New York._ **

**_Earth, the Solar System._ **

Rose groans as her feet touch the ground in an ally way, leaning against the closest high surface so she wouldn’t immediately fall on her face. “Ow.” She complained softly, even if this was just an ordinary pain to her now, after so many jumps like this and frowns, as she looks at her wrist to see the device completely and **utterly** ruined. She cursed softly -being around Owen had made her into a bit of a sailor with her mouth ( _Jack would be **so** proud_ ) - and proceeded to try not to panic, which wouldn’t do her any good. She had thought something like this might happen; so had things set up, just in case she wound up somewhere and couldn’t get back home. She had her phone with all her photos of her time with The Doctor and of her parents together, and of the ultrasound of her baby brother. “Alrigh’ there’s no need to panic. Just find out where and **when** you are.” Rose told herself when she got her bearing’s which took her a moment to do. She walked from the ally, glad that not that many people were about, even if there seemed to be lots going to and fro. She looked around noticing the buildings and the lack of zeppelin’s and had begun to be hopeful. Maybe at last, she found the right one. The one with The Doctor in it.

 

Rose had begun her exploring of where she was, unable to help her curiosity, as that’s what got her the ‘jeopardy friendly’ name from The Doctor with the Northern accent. She knew from experience that you couldn’t just ask, _Excuse me do you know where and when I am?_ As that might make people think you’ve lost it quicker than anything else. And she came across a park, full of people as always, and that familiar smell of too many people and too many cars in one place for her to truly mind –she was from the Estate in London after all- when she saw… _him._ She stopped flabbergasted. All this time and she just suddenly happens upon him?! Just how good was her luck? She was going to run to him, but something in her halted as a small **growl** echoed in her ears.

 ** _Wait._** It cautioned and she looked once more at the doppelgänger more closely even as he noticed her. He was wearing purple. Sure, The Doctor wore both leather and stripped suits with red converse [both different bodies mind] but never did she think he owed anything _purple._ In fact she doubted it, as he didn’t like to differentiate what he was wearing [ _I changed my jumper]_. She realized something else; there was mauve flashing in her head [ _Your planet and its measly red. The real danger color is mauve_ ] and she’d learned over the years to trust her gut instinct on these sorts of things, working for Torchwood and traveling with The Doctor. She was going to turn around, go back to…wherever when the voice rang out.

“Stop!” He demanded and suddenly, she was glued to the ground. **_I CAN’T MOVE!_** She realized in fear.

 

{Character change}

Zebadiah Kilgrave [or Killgrave when he really was feeling dramatic, and having a bit of fun at others expense] had been enjoying his day at the park; terrorizing Jessica’s narcotic neighbor, and demanding he get her pictures for him, when he spotted, by chance a blonde. Now, there hadn’t been anything interesting in her appearance at first glance, but him with his powers and Jessica with hers, he’d learned not to be too overlooking with strangers. So he took another look as a plethora of emotions cross her face. Wonder, bewilderment, surprise, ambivalent, and then suspicion. As if he had reminded her of someone for a split second, for those other positive emotions to cross her eyes -if not her face- but realizing she might have the wrong person, she began to turn around. But he couldn’t have _that_ now can he? Not when she aroused his curiosity. He had begun to walk toward her when she began to move as if to walk –or more than likely run- away, he used his power now.

“Stop!” He commanded and wasn’t all that surprised when she did. You see, that was his ability. He'd been getting people to listen to what he said/commanded since he was a young boy [after leaving his parents, but that wasn’t something he wanted to relive anytime soon, thank you] and he used it regularly, to enhance it. It wasn’t that powerful, people outside his range tended to get over his suggestive influence on the twelve hour mark, which is why he always had his….victims come to him. He saw the momentary panic in her eyes before she schooled her appearance. Hmm, so she was trained somehow for something. How fascinating.

“Tell me, what is your name?” He asked smoothly.

Not only did the doppelgänger have his face, he had to have his voice too?! Just how cruel was this place? But she had no choice but to answer.

“Rose. Rose Tyler.” She introduced herself like she had with her Doctor oh so long ago.

“Rrrrrrrrrrooooooooosssssseeeee Tttttttyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllerrrrrr.” The maniac grinned as he repeated her name as The Doctor had said her name. “Tell me, where’re you from?”

“London.” Rose answered with a practiced version of ‘you just dribbled on your shirt’ that she’d been at for months now. He waved away that as if agitated at the answer.

“No, but really. Your accent is a bit odd.” He remarked. “Tell me why.”

“I was born and raised in the Estate but recently my mum and I had reunited with my dad who’s rich. So I had to blend in with the elites.” Rose told him raging on the inside.

 ** _He’s somehow controlling us._** The voice whispered in her head once more. Who are you? Rose wanted to know. **_You know._** And an achingly familiar lyric less song filled her ears of a wolf. Her reverie was cut short.

“I know of a great Szechuan place nearby. You like Chinese, come on.” He stated as he offered her his hand. In a different universe, in _her_ universe, she took The Doctor’s hand as they had oddly fit together like two puzzle pieces. She had no choice but to put her hand in **his** whoever this bloody person was. They fit. Perfectly. Of **fucking** course.

"Who are you?" Rose asked seeming to have just enough will to do so, and his brown eyes gleamed with fascination. The only other person to fight -and win- against his suggestive powers had been Jessica. This Rose Tyler was showing promise in becoming his new favorite. 

 _Their hands fit. How...peculiar._ "Kilgrave. Zebadiah Kilgrave, Rose Tyler." He introduced himself even if there wasn't any need to. After all, she would become his new play thing. Why not be a little nice at first? That's how he got all the others. It would be an exceedingly interesting development in any case. And then he noticed his normal victim. "Wait here. I'll be back soon." He carelessly pulled a hand through her hair and went to...whatever his face was that brought him the pictures every day around now. He gave the man his payment and his orders to meet him again in ten hours and walked back to the fascinating Rose Tyler. He would find out why her eyes were oddly hued. They almost looked yellow in this lighting.

 


	2. Getting Answers One Way...or Another

“ _How can there be so much that you don't know_

 _You don't know_ ” **_Colors of the Wind_** Pocahontas Disney

 

Chapter Two

Kilgrave watched Rose as she ate, enjoying his Cabernet Franc trying to think carefully. There was still so much he didn’t know about this curious British female. There was so much that she was hiding he was almost 100% certain of that. But where to start? There were so many questions buzzing through in his head, and even if he was used to the fact that people did genuinely follow his commands, he didn’t _want_ to abuse the power, unlike what most thought of him. He had been doing well so far, on the small commands he had given Jessica’s neighbor.

“How did you lose then regain your father?” He asked hoping that she would tell him on her own.

**_What should I say? I can’t very well tell him the truth._ **

**‘You should tell a bit of the truth. All lies are much more believable that way.’**

“He was run over by a car when I was a baby. My mum thought he died, and so raised me on my own. It wasn’t until I was...twenty-one, that I found him again. He didn’t recognize me as his daughter at first, but when he met mum again, something must have sparked.” Rose answered wondering why he hadn’t just commanded her to tell him the truth. She had hedged on the age as she didn’t completely know herself. Pete’s Universe had been several months ahead of her own. Plus she **_had_** missed out on a year in her universe. She wondered what year it was, but would have to figure that out on her own once she found a paper. He looked at her as if trying to find out if that had been a lie. A thin smile came to his lips as he called over the waiter.

“Pick up the knife and put it on your arm.” He commanded and the poor soul did so. “Tell me, are you telling the truth?” He commanded Rose.

“No.” Rose sighs. “Well, not the complete truth. He had been run over by a car.”

“Then _tell_ me.” She gritted her teeth. She couldn’t, that would risk everything, and yet with that she knew that something would force her to, she was losing the battle, and she knew it. Even with Bad Wolf helping her. “Alright since you don’t want to. Cut yourself.” He commanded the young boy and he instantly did, even as he cries out in pain.

“Stop! Please!” Rose said. “Fine but please let him clean that up!” She begged, as she didn’t like to see people in pain. If her Doctor taught her anything, it was that. He smirks in triumph.

“Get that cleaned. And you did that on accident.” He commanded the poor boy, and he did so, and the other people around bought the story. “Let’s try that again shall we Rose? _Tell me that story._ ” He commands his voice no longer jovial. She sighs.

“Fine, but I don’t want to tell this story in front of others. It’s going to sound mad as it is.” She compromised, and they left the restaurant, neither paying because she had pounds, not American dollars, and he had told them to forget they were ever there to the entire building. They make their way downtown to his ‘building’ where he was living making the family there his…slaves. Rose wanted to say something about this, but didn’t think that was a good idea, given what had happened with the waiter. So she waited while he ordered them to leave them alone and to ignore them. She settled into a chair, drew in a breath, and began her tale. “My dad died during a car accident. I was there when it happened.” He gave her a confused look. “Hey you wanted the story, I never said it had to make sense did I?” She snapped and drew in a breath to continue. “This won’t make sense unless I start from the beginning. In the first nineteen years of my life nothing interesting happened. Sure I went to school but because of a horrible mess called Jimmy Stone came into my life and made me miss out on A-Levels. I had a job at Hendriks, doing the folding of the clothes, and I was called to give the lottery money to Wilson the electrician. So I go down as it was going to close, and call out to him that I had his money and that the shop was gonna close. Then I heard this odd banging noise, and like the silly girl I was, I went to investigate. I had no idea what I was getting myself into as I went in deeper, as I had to know if there was someone mucking about down there. And then I wind up locked up in the room of mannequins, and suddenly they start to _move_. They forced me to the wall and I thought for sure they would kill me when a hand came over mine and a rough Northern accent tells me to ‘run’ and so I do so, with the stranger’s hand in mine.”

“Moving plastic? You just followed a stranger?”

“Yeah, there was a reason for that, hold on though. He was getting me out of danger….for the most part.” Rose smiles sadly remembering that daft face she had fallen for. “We run to the elevator and he pops one of the arms off of the moving plastic. ‘You just pulled his head off!’ I cried. ‘Yup, plastic.’ He comments. ‘Were those students?’ I ask him and he looks at me, a bit amused I would come to that conclusion. ‘Why do you think they were students?’ He asked in return. ‘Well I dunno.’ I hedge. ‘Well it was your idea, why students?’ He pressed me. I think he was testing me, actually now that I think back on it. ‘To get that many people dressed up and acting silly, it has to be students.’ I say quite seriously. ‘That makes sense! Well done.’ He congratulates with a tiny smile then it dies suddenly. ‘They weren’t students.’ He said with certainty. ‘Well whoever they are when Wilson finds out they’re gonna be in trouble.’ I comment. ‘Who’s Wilson?’ He asked. ‘The electrician.’ I answer. ‘Wilson’s dead.’ He informs me quite coldly when the elevator stops. ‘What do you mean?’ I demand. ‘Cover your eyes.’ He advised as he soniced the elevator not to start again.”

“Soniced?” Kilgrave asked quite fascinated with her tale.

“It was his special device. A sonic screwdriver. It could unlock any door as long as it wasn’t wooden, and pretty much command any electric device to do as he wished. Can I get back to my story?” Rose asked in amusement. No wonder The Doctor didn’t like to be interrupted. It was fun to tell the story even if by the end he wouldn’t believe a single word she said. “So I continue to follow this stranger demanding he answer my questions when we come to a place where I can exit. ‘They’re made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. And they’re being controlled by a relay device on the roof. Which would be a great big problem, if I didn’t have this.’ And he shows me the explosive he had been carrying in his pockets.”

“How did it fit?”

“That’s part of the story, now hush! ‘So I’m going to go upstairs and blow it up, and I might well die in the process, but don’t worry about me. You go home. Go on and have your lovely beans on toast. Don’t tell anyone about this ‘cause if you do, you’ll get them killed.’ He said as he pushed me out the fire escape. He popped his head back out the door again. ‘I’m The Doctor by the way, what’s your name?’ So I tell him. ‘Rose.’ He grinned maniacally. ‘Nice to meet you Rose- run for yer life!’ And I make it across the road and down a block before the store blows up.”

“Wait...Doctor who? And how did he survive that explosion himself?” Rose grins at him.

“That’s always the question. I couldn’t tell you tha’ one. I dunno myself.” She answered honestly.

“I don’t understand.” Kilgrave said with a pout.

“It won’t make sense until I tell you the rest. So I make it home and of course mum is on the phone with her many friends telling them I’m okay when really I’m all confused on the matter. Mickey my old boyfriend comes over worried about me saying that the explosion was all over the news, which I’m not that surprised about really. I was drinking a cuppa when he suggests something stronger at the pub. There, of course, was a match on which is why he wanted to go, but I told him to go on his own. And to take the plastic arm with him that I still had in the house. The Doctor comes by the next day.”

“That’s his proper title? The Doctor?”

“Yup.” Rose answered popping the ‘p’ as was her habit. Her smile turned sad as he said that title as he sounded just like _him_ when he regenerated that it just wasn’t fair. “He made the nails in our cat flap come out with his sonic, and I pop it open seeing his mug outside. ‘What are you doin’ here?’ He asked me. ‘I live here.’ I answer as if that should have been obvious. ‘Why you do that?’ He asked again. ‘Cause I do, and if it weren’t for _someone_ who **blew up my job** I wouldn’t be here.’ I told him. ‘You aren’t plastic are ya?’ He asks as he taps on my head with his knuckles. ‘Nope bonehead. See ya.’ I reach out and grab his leather jacket and pull him inside my home. ‘You inside.’ I demand. ‘Who’s that luv?’ Mum asked and I told her this lie that it was someone for the explosion and they talk about how much compensation I should be getting, and I head to the kitchen. I knew how my mum liked to flirt even if dad was the only one for her after all that time, and didn’t wanna hear tha’. I ask if he wants coffee and he answers that he does but black and I ramble about what we’re gonna say if anything and if we should go to the police. The cat flap is opened and when I come into the living room there’s himself with the plastic around his throat. Of course the night before Mickey had done that same thing so I thought he was playing. Apparently not as the next moment it attacked me. In a few moments time he got the arm off my face and deactivated it. ‘Ere you are, _armless._ ’ He jokes as he gives it back to me. ‘Oh ya think?’ I ask sarcastically and hit him with it. He’s then running down the stairs with me following after him saying that he can’t be swanning off like that without explanations.” Kilgrave snorts. “Yeah that was sor’ of his reaction too. ‘Yes I can. Look. Here I am, swanning off. See ya.’ And I had a come back to that. ‘Alright, then. I’ll go to the police. I’ll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I’d get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I’ll start talking.’ ‘Is that supposed to sound tough?’ He asked me. ‘Sor’ of.’ I answer. ‘Doesn’t work.’ He told me straight out. ‘What did you say your name was?’ I ask him. ‘I told you; The Doctor.’ He answered me. ‘Yeah, but Doctor what?’ I push. ‘Just The Doctor.’ He answered. ‘The doctor?’ I ask. ‘Ello!’ He says cheerfully waving the dead plastic in his hand. ‘Is that supposed to be impressive?’ I ask. ‘Sor’ of yeah.’ He echoed my words. ‘Yer full of it.’ I claim. ‘Yeah, but yer still listening.’ We joke for a while about the earth revolving around ourselves. ‘Really though doctor. Tell me. Who are you?’ Unlike some people that doesn’t always work.” Rose quipped looking at him squarely and he just shrugged. “He looks off into the distance a moment. ‘Do you know like we were saying, about the earth revolving? It’s like when you’re a kid, the first time they tell you that the world is turning and you just can’t believe it ‘cause everything looks like it’s standing still. I can feel it…’ He said as he grabbed my hand and I stare at him transfixed. ‘The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour. The entire planet is hurtling around the sky at sixty thousand miles per hour. And I can feel it. We’re falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world. And if we let go…’ He trails off and lets go of my hand. ‘That’s who I am. Now forget me Rose Tyler. Go home.’ And so I did. But of course given that challenge I couldn’t leave well enough alone could I? So I went to Mickey’s place and asked to go on the computer to do some research. Nothing came up until I searched Doctor and blue box, and this guy named Clive had his picture online. I got his information, and made Mickey drive me there, just to get some information. Mickey thought he was a conspiracy theorist or worse a murderer and made sure I was alright. And the pictures Clive had? One was when JFK was shot.  Another was with this family even further back before the _Titanic_ was to sail. Apparently they didn’t get on the ship and survived. And even further back was the explosion of this volcano. He thought it was a title passed on from father to son; which wasn’t true, yet he also figured out that it was the same man. And that he brought a storm with him as well as a constant companion of death. Only later was I to find that The Doctor’s other name is Oncoming Storm to his enemies. And he had one more theory: he was an alien. I rushed out saying that he was a complete nutter and asking Mickey if he wanted Chinese or pizza. He stuttered out pizza and drove there. I didn’t realize that he was different of course then or later when we arrived to the pizza place. He kept asking me questions on The Doctor, and I didn’t want to keep on about him. Then when he started calling me all the pet names at once did I start to think that something was up. Then there was the constant offer of champagne which neither of us had ordered, and when Mickey looked up to say so, there was The Doctor with a bottle to ‘cheer the lovely couple.’ Popping the cork in Mickey’s head. He took off the fake Mickey’s head, and I pulled the fire alarm to get the people out, while the rest went on a rampage, hitting tables with large plastic wedges. We ran out the opposite end, and he locked the door with his sonic. I had run to the locked gates yelling at him to unlock it with the thing, to which he corrected me was in fact a sonic, and instead suggested we go inside the blue police box.”

“A police box. From the _sixties_?” He asked as if it were mad. Then again this whole story was mad and if he hadn’t told her to tell him the story, he would have thought she was lying again.

“I thought it was mad too. I shook the chains in vain while the headless plastic was hitting at the door, making dents in the heavy metal. Yet I ran inside anyway...and immediately ran outside, looking around the box.”

“Why?” Rose gave him that patented ‘drool on your shirt’ look again, and he once more gave her a glare and made a short motion for her to proceed in her tale.

“I then ran back inside of the box. ‘Close the doors.’ He tells me. ‘Isn’t it gonna get in?’ I ask perplexed at what I was seeing. An entire console room inside a small space. ‘The entire horde of Genghis Khan couldn’t get in, and trust me, they tried.’ He tells me and turns to me once all the wires are connected to the

plastic head. ‘This thing’s called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S; stands for Time And Relative Time In Space. Where do you wanna start?’ He asked. ‘It’s bigger on the inside.’ I begin.”

“Bigger on the inside?” Kilgrave interrupts.   
“It was something his people had been experts in apparently. Now, may I continue?”

“His people?”

“Ask me again later.” Rose said hoping he wouldn’t demand it of her. This was giving up too many secrets as it was. “‘Yup.’ He confirms. ‘It’s alien.’ I state. ‘Yup.’ He encouraged me. ‘Are you alien?’ I wind up asking. ‘Yup. Is that alright?’ He asked me. ‘Yeah.’ And I start crying. ‘Culture shock, happens to the best of us.’ He remarks. I tell him that the head is melting and he hits these buttons, and flips these levers in what I think is a helpless gesture, for we can’t have moved, yet when he ran outside, I went after him saying that it couldn’t be safe. But it was. I asked how we could have moved and he callously told me that it disappears here and reappears there, and that I wouldn’t understand it. And he starts on about the plastic and how he would at first give it a chance to leave the planet, and it needing a huge dish right in the middle of London and that it was completely hidden.  Yet we came across the Eye, and I look at it meaningfully. He turned around and asked me what I was looking at, for such a genius, he can be rather silly at times. Or….could be at times. We find the hiding place at the bottom of the Eye, and I find Mickey tied up. ‘Kept ‘im alive to sustain the copy.’ He tells me just then that. I mean really, could he just have said so before and not make me worried?”

“Sounds like a bit of a dick to me.” _And you aren’t a dick?_ Rose was half tempted to ask but didn’t, wisely keeping her mouth shut.

“He was a bit rough around the edges at first. But there’s a reason for tha’ but that’s a different story.”

“How is it that he can and could be silly at times?” Kilgrave asked about that particular wording.

“Tha’ is also a different story. Can I get to how I was there when my father died, please?” And he sighs clearly agitated. But waves a hand putting his head on the back of the chair as if this whole thing bored him. But she knew better, rolling her eyes. “Well he commands an audience with the thing with this shadow proclamation. It’s a sort of galactic law that all species in the universe have to follow. He then tells the alien with warp shunt technology to kindly shunt off the planet. It would have been funny if I hadn’t been preoccupied with Mickey’s safety. The Nestiene Consciousness  finds out about The Doctor’s TARDIS saying that it was superior technology from a war, but he kept trying to say that he couldn’t do anything about it, couldn’t save the planet and couldn’t save anyone.”

“He survived in a war?” Kilgrave asked tilting his head. Curiosity in his tone. What kind of person had the kind of technology that could disappear here, and reappear there? And how strong would he have to be in order to survive a war? Not that he really honestly _believed_ in this fairy tale, but it was interesting to ask.

“Yes, but not just _a_ war. But **the** war to end all wars. But that isn’t in this tale.” He pouts childishly but allows that for now. He’d get her to talk sooner or later. “The Nestiene Consciousness turned on the device and made all the plastic mobile. I tried to call my mum and warn her, but she wouldn’t take me seriously. It took me a while to get my courage to do something, as the Doctor with his anti-plastic had been captured.” She chuckles a bit.

“What?”

“Oh just a joke we had between us and how much of a malarkey it is. I went to a bunch of chains and had a plan in mind, a silly plan mind you, holding up a hatchet and cutting the binding off the chains. I had no job, no A-levels, and no future, but I did have one thing: Jericho Street Junior High School – Under Sevens Gymnastic Team, I got the bronze. I swung on the chains kicking one of the mannequins over with the anti-plastic in its hand into the Consciousness, while The Doctor flips the other into the batch as well. Mickey, was clinging onto the TARDIS for dear life the silly thing, and we had to run inside before the whole thing exploded. We got out of there before it did, and we wound up a few blocks away from town. I called my mum to see if she was alright, which thankfully she was, and I hung up when _she_ tried to tell **me** to not go outside when I had tried to do that to her. ‘Fat lot of good _you_ were.’ I comment to Mickey who was whimpering. ‘Nestiene Consciousness,’ The Doctor said leaning against the doors and snapped. ‘Easy.’ ‘You were useless in there! You’d be dead if it wasn’t for me.’ I say. ‘Yes, I would.’ He agrees easily looking to the ground as if contemplating something. ‘Thank you. Right, then! I’ll be off. Unless…I don’t know. You could come with me. This box isn’t just a London hop, you know, it goes anywhere in the universe. Free of charge.’ He offers.”

“So he was offering to take you into space. So that’s where that I-S in the TARDIS comes from. Time…” Kilgrave muttered that word a few times and a light comes into his brown eyes, so much like her second Doctor’s when he found something out. “It can also travel in time.”

“Yes, but I didn’t know tha’. I had to refuse at first, with the lame excuse for taking care of my mum and my boyfriend. I felt just awful lying not only to him, but to myself. I had always wanted something to ‘appen in my life, and it does, and I refuse it? What was I thinking? But after I told him that lame excuse a few moments later, after he left, he comes right back saying just that. She can also travel in space.”

“She?”

“The TARDIS is, was, and will be a sentient time and space machine.” Rose answered. “So you can see how I could have gone to the day when my dad died.”

“His people, what were they? **_Tell_** me.” She sighs having _known_ this had been coming.

“Time Lords. He was the last of them too.”

“That surely couldn’t have been your first trip though. To the past.” She grins.

“You’re going to have ta wait for that story, Kilgrave. I’m tired.” How can her Doctor have blabbed for all of England and still have energy for all the running they did? Ah…right…superior biology. But she bought herself some time…right? She had to find a way out of this before anyone got hurt. Plus she had found a paper on their way here. It was 2015. She’d have to see for herself what the status of the stars were though. She had no idea if the problem had been solved or if this Universe was in delay.

* * *

I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this. I'm just letting the chapters come when they may. If you have any ideas or suggestions, I would love to hear them. For now, enjoy the newest chapter that I promised. I hope it satisfies.

 


	3. I Have A Task For You

Well...I thought I should get a chapter of this up before I get Bowties Are Cool updated on Fanfiction.net. Ugh I left that for too long. I am so lazy it's not even funny. And yet I still get plot bunnies. Someone please just take one away from me T.T

If I owned either Jessica Jones or Doctor Who, I think I'd be set for life. As it is I'm only toying with these people's lives for the fun of it.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

* * *

 

“ _In a world beyond controlling_  
_Are you going to deny the savior_  
_In front of your eyes_  
_Stare into the night_  
_Power beyond containing_  
_Are you going to remain a slave for_  
_The rest of your life_  
_Give into the night_ ” The Night -Disturbed

Rose didn’t like being told what to do by this Zebadiah Kilgrave. Not. At. All. But what could she really do about it? He had this ability to tell her to do something, and so she had to do it. **_Something in the air…give me a moment. I’ll figure it out._** The voice in her head assured. She trusted that Bad Wolf side of her to, odd considering she had just come into contact with it here. But she couldn’t really focus on that as she stood on the railing of the ‘home’ she was ‘borrowing’ for the time with the creep; staring at the sky, for it had become night while she was telling the story of The Doctor. And before he got to asking why, or how she got there, she bolted. She was beginning to realize she should stay as far from him as she could, but with having been told to stay there until told otherwise, she couldn’t very well leave now. She had to focus her thoughts, so she shook her head, and looked for the missing stars that had begun popping up in Pete’s Universe. She was used to the fact that Pete’s Universe was at least a few years ahead of her own -or at the very least a couple of months- but to have jumped to 2007 to 2015 was a bit of a leap. How old would that make her really? Having missing a year and now eight…well… _that_ really was a leap. So she _should_ be twenty-eight. But she wasn’t. Wibbly Wobbly Time-y whimey stuff. Maybe even twenty-nine, but again, didn’t really focus on that.

“Ah, so this is where you ran off to.” _He_ states his hands in his purple pants. “What are you looking for?” He asked in curiosity. Apparently he **could** choose his words with care if he ever thought about it, and apparently was making the effort with her. Which made her immediately suspicious.

“Something missing.” She states going back to doing just that.

“What’s supposed to be missing?” He asked still not giving her a command to tell him. Why was he just doing this now? Maybe to get her guard down to do something?

“Stars.” She states not really giving him much information.

“You can’t very well see stars here.” He said with a bit of a scornful laugh. This **_was_** a city after all, so the fog of different smokes were clouding the sky.

“You’re more than likely right, this is too crowded a city to really see the sky clearer. Maybe I need to get higher is all. Or out of the city for just a moment.” She points out and got a humorous smile for her effort.

“No, I don’t think so Rose Tyler.” Kilgrave states with that same smile on his lips. Damn did he honestly have to look and sound just like her second Doctor? It was seriously disconcerting! “Tell me, is there a TARDIS here?” Just like she thought a command. But one she was more than happy to reply to.

“No.” She said triumphantly. She wouldn’t have let such a mad man get his hands on the Ol’ Girl. Not even on command. He rose an eyebrow even as The Doctor did when oddly both surprised and intrigued.

“Oh? You sound so happy about that. Wouldn’t you have gone home in one?”

“Hah.” Rose snorted knowing like he had known what she had done with her wanting to get out of there, what he was up to. “What home is that?” She doubted the TARDIS dear that she was, would have tried to find a hole, but probably wouldn’t tear one just to do so. He looked confused tilting his head, as if puzzling it out in his head.

[~]

In fact, that was exactly what he was doing. Kilgrave just couldn’t figure out what Rose had meant when she asked what home that was. She said she had a home in England. Didn’t she want to return to that and to this Doctor fellow? And was that a bit of jealousy in that way of thought? Fuck no! He had his Jessica, and that would do him fine. _The moment you have her, you mean._ He had wanted to go back in time to before she caused him to be run over by that damned bus. But apparently, that wasn’t going to happen.

“I don’t understand.” He admitted and she grinned at him, for once he didn’t think it was forced as she had her tongue out in a foxy grin.

“Well can’ have ya understand me all the time can I?” She asked cheekily. He did have a moment’s urge to have her explain herself to him, but figured, it was in the story of her and this Doctor, and so would let it be for now. But he was dreadfully curious. She covered his mouth before he could ask and shook her head. “I did enough story tellin’ for today. Not to mention it was a long day at that. I’m going to sleep. I don’t want to hear any more demands right now.” And she left him once again. He did have more demands but a few, when he saw her again. For he did want Jessica back. _You don’t sound too certain of yourself._ He growled at the voice in the back of his head. The annoying pestering voice asked and like his conscious, ignored it. He did have one. If he felt like it.

 

[~]

Rose was **_not_** looking forward to seeing Kilgrave this morning, but knew she had to, if she wanted her cup of coffee -she got into the habit of drinking it thanks to Owen that bastard- and something to eat before getting those damned commands. She was going to get them, one way or another before something came up and she got free. So she resolved to somehow undermine them when she woke up. She used to be such a sloth when getting up in the morning. Being a Torchwood agent pretty much tossed that in the rubbish bin. Not to say she didn’t have her lazy days, but they had been few when she was working on the device that let her jump from universe to universe before it broke in this one. She went to the kitchen and began making the coffee and food with the promise she would leave the homeowners something for recompense for their housing such a beast and herself.

“I thought I smelt coffee.” Kilgrave mumbled sleepily. The Doctor hardly ever got sleepy, but damned if this sleepy remark would be exactly like him, since she had heard The Doctor when he pushed himself rather a bit far.

“It’d be easier if you didn’t sound like him.” Rose muttered to herself as she viciously stabbed the food she was making. He looked like he might have heard her muttering but didn’t want to ask about it as he sat at the table. He was in the full purple regalia, he might have slept in the entire thing, poor man. No, stop it! You are not going to help this mental case! No matter whom he sounds and looks like! He pulled out a few pictures from his pocket, and lay two on the table waiting. Rose rolled her eyes, but did in fact pour two cups of the thing, automatically making it as _he_ had liked it and bringing it to him and cursed.

“Sorry, this may not be to your liking. Just take a sip and let me know.” She asked. He hadn’t thought she swore according to his look of mild surprise but did in fact try it, having thought it odd she hadn’t asked how he liked his coffee until now. She looked more the cuppa type of girl, and no doubt she loved one being an Englishwoman after all. She was turning into an enigma this Rose Tyler. Full of contradictions. But what had traveling with a Time Lord done to her? Perhaps she had grown to other habits? Like the alert way she always glanced at the windows, as if not truly at rest. That spoke of army training. But that was also somewhat weird if she traveled with this Doctor. Doctor’s even those on Earth, didn’t like to hurt their patients unduly. So, he doubted his liked to hurt others, unless they meant harm to the planet. But should he have heard of this beforehand? HAH! With how the government hid people of power since the attack on the main city, he seriously doubted it. He tried it and looked at her in suspicion.

“This is perfect. Tell me, how did you know this is how I liked coffee?” He demanded.

“The Doctor liked it that way.” He was confused. He had the full description of her Doctor the other day. Seeing his disbelief, she sighs. “It’s part of my traveling with him. It’s a weird tale and one you don’t want to hear if you’re going to tell me to look for someone.” She points out. Good point actually. And she certainly could guess things, she was good at that.

“Fine, but I expect the full telling of it when you get back to me.” He states. “This is Jessica Jones. I want you to find her, befriend her, and tell me what she’s doing. I don’t expect you to be successful at first. So you’ll have to come back to me within twelve hours.” Have to? So…there was a time limit to his ability? Huh…how far could she push that? She hid the wolfish grin, but something in her eyes suggested that same grin. It had happened again! For a brief moment, her eyes had gone lupine yellow! He hadn’t been imagining it! Was she yet another experiment? If so, what were her abilities? Did traveling with this Doctor do something to her? Was that story even the truth? So many questions! _Sounds like interest if you ask me._ Which he hadn’t asked.

 

* * *

So I'm sort of going with the idea one of my commenters had suggested, and got rid of the idea of a TARDIS being there...for now. I'm still open for suggestions, so please don't hesitate to give me some. Maybe my headcannon of Kilgrave being the fobwatched version of the Time Lord Victorious can still come in handy. Who knows? I certainly don't~! And yes, the warning still really hasn't come much into play, but I'm getting there....hopefully.

 


End file.
